1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, specially to a compression connector connecting with two boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Utility Pat. No. CN202282472 discloses a connector elastically mating with contrary connector. The electrical connector includes a base and a plurality of contacts retained therein. Each contact has a retaining portion and a pair or elastic contact portions. The base defines two opposite mating faces and the contact portions are exposed to the mating faces respectively. Nevertheless, the height of the electrical system will be raised by mating with contrary connector at opposite mating faces.
Hence, an electrical connector of miniaturization is desired.